Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as navigation systems, smart phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile location based service devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to find people, places, or things, such as a global positioning system for finding a locator or searching a map for finding a store.
Often, results are sought without considering relevant context or organization, which leaves the user inundated with useless results. Other times, the results are poorly organized and presented, which forces the user to spend more time and effort to make sense out of the presented results.
The need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. However, solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, a need still remains for a location based system with contextual locator mechanism.